El rey de la oscuridad
by xio albarn
Summary: Maka Albarn, esa soy yo, una chica con un pasado bastante inocente que se tiene que enfrentar a un oscuro futuro. ¡Guiame!
1. prologo

aquí vengo con una nueva historia ¿por qué? ni yo misma lo sé, no puedo con dos, voy a poder con tres pero soy así

es una estúpida idea que se me ocurrio en un momento de aburrimiento, espero que os guste

* * *

El aire fresco acariciaba mi rostro mientras mecía mis dorados cabellos. Me ayudaba a mantener mi fachada serena. Tranquila, relajada y confiada. Abrí mis ojos lentamente dejando ver un brillo de determinación pese a estar enfrente del imponente castillo negro. Las autenticas puertas el infierno.

Con sus finas formas y sus delicados detalles te invitaba a entrar en un mundo lleno de hipocresía y traición donde quien ganaba el juego no era ni el más fuerte ni el más rápido, sino el más astuto. El precio, poder acercarte al rey.

Ese es mi objetivo.

Cuando el caiga, caerá todo como en una partida de ajedrez.

Fin de juego.

Unas amargas carcajadas salieron de mis labios.

En los últimos diez años he sido testigo de como el mundo ha ido perdiendo el color, como los pájaros no cantan por la mañana, como las mariposas no revolotean por el campo.

El oscuro cielo relampaguea confirmando lo que he dicho. Unas finas gotas dan un aspecto más tétrico al paisaje que me rodea. El aire, antes una suave caricia fresca, congela ahora todo a su paso. La oscura capa que llevo encima se abre un poco exponiendo mis muslos. El frío hace contacto con la parte que no esta tapada ni por mi negra minifalda ni por mis largas botas. Pero no tengo frío. Supongo que es porque yo estaba más fría.

Mi padre solía decirme que parecía estar muerta, que llevaba diez años muerta. Quizás tenga razón. Los muertos no sonríen y yo no recuerdo la última vez que lo hice.

Intenté hacer memoria. Quizás morí por aquel golpe en la espalda. Cuando me la partió el conde Nemdo con su espada Sanguinaria. Desde ese momento una larga cicatriz me recuerda la sangrienta pelea por la supervivencia.

No debí jugar con magia. No soy más que una simple humana, ese mundo queda demasiado grande para mí.

Entonces, ¿debería haberme quedado en la granja de mi padre cultivando las tierras y conformarme con esta nueva vida?

No, tampoco. Alguien debe acabar con este reino de tiranía, y teniendo en cuenta quien esta sentado en el trono bebiendo la sangre de mi pueblo, debo ser yo quien lo haga. Si alguna otra persona lo hace no se lo perdonaría nunca. Jamás.

¿Por qué?

Porque aún estoy enamorada de él. Porque mi vida sigue girando alrededor suyo, porque sigue siendo el centro de mi universo.

Extraño, ¿verdad?

Di dos pasos hacia delante, colocándome justo en el borde del tejado. Era muy alto. La sensación de vértigo se apoderó de mí. Sentí que perdía el equilibrio y mi estómago se revolvía.

Eso hizo que me desconcentrara unos segundos. Lo suficiente como para que el miedo volviera a fluir por mi cuerpo, destrozando como un huracán mi determinación a cruzar las puertas de roble.

Respiré hondo varias veces. No podía echarme atrás. Seria mandarlo todo al diablo. Mis sueños, mi objetivo. Mi vida.

Entraría en aquel castillo de una forma u otra, llegaría al salón del trono y liberaría al reino del miedo y la oscuridad.

Coloqué los brazos en cruz y cerré los ojos de nuevo. Estaba nerviosa, no voy a negarlo. Sin lugar a dudas esto será lo más difícil que voy a hacer en toda mi vida, pero no voy a echarme a atrás. Llegaría hasta el final.

Me dejé caer. La sensación de vacío me inundó. Era como si pudiera volar, aunque sabía perfectamente que estaba cayendo. Las otras veces que lo había hecho, fueron mis miedos e inseguridades lo que se fue con el viento. Claramente este día será la excepción de mi vida.

Quizás ya no sentia el mismo miedo de antes, pero no dejé de tener claro quien era y que iba a hacer.

Soy Maka Albarn y voy a matar a Soul Eater Evans, el rey de la oscuridad.

* * *

un prólogo muy corto, pero no se me ocurria nada más,

qué os ha parecido? le damos una oportunidad? quereis ser vosotras quienes escojan como continua?

ya sabeis como los libros esos: _si quieres que el prota haga tal, vete a esta página; sino, vete a esta otra_

se me ha ocurrido que puede ser una idea original, una historia a la carta, por eso es _rated M_, para que no os corteis. Puede tener todo lo que querais. Si no os convence la idea continuo yo la historia, pero me parecia gracioso (jajaja)

si preferís escoger, ahi va la pregunta: ¿quereis que Maka entre de una manera sutil al castillo o preferis que ya tenga su primera pelea contra los guardianes?

en el proximo capitulo saldrá lo más votado

y eso es todo por hoy!


	2. tempestad

hola, gente! gracias por vuestros reviews pense que no gustaria la idea (ya se que no son muchos pero con solo uno ya me conformaba, jajaja)

alguien se ha leido los libros de Elric de Melniboné? lo digo porque si lo habeis hecho os dareis cuenta que el arma de Maka, Tormentosa, es la que tiene Elric, además también sabreis quien tiene a Enlutada... aunque ya digo que al poder de esas espadas les incorporaré algo propio, jeje,

el caso es que no me pertenecen ni los personajes, ni las armas, tan solo la trama, por favor no me demanden

* * *

Mis pies se posaron sobre el frío y duro suelo, pero lo sentí como si fuera una leve caricia. Inconscientemente mis rodillas se flexionaron para amortiguar la caída. No hace daño pero tampoco es una sensación agradable. Sentir como el pecho sigue cayendo a pesar de que las piernas se lo impiden. Por unos momentos podría jurar que mi corazón se paraba. Por eso saltaba lo menos posible aunque la sensación de vacío era una de las cosas más placenteras que había experimentado.

No había cesado de llover, por lo que me ajusté la capa y así poder protegerme lo máximo posible. No por necesidad, sino por actuación. No seria normal ver a una chica caminar tranquilamente bajo semejante tormenta.

- Una tormenta. Muy apropiado, ¿no crees? – dije mientras llevaba mi mano izquierda a un punto especifico de mi capa.

Tan solo cuatro guardias vigilaban la puerta principal. Si Soul no se había vuelto más idiota con los años, estaba demasiado confiado de sus habilidades. El uniforme de los soldados no era más que una armadura bastante sencilla con un gran espadón colgando al cinto.

Elegantes carruajes tirados por esplendidos sementales traían a gente igualmente elegante con que entraban en el castillo negro bajo la mirada de los guardias. Entraba mucha gente, debía ocurrir algo importante. Lo más seguro un baile.

La gente de la aristocracia a lo único a lo que se dedica es a beber y a bailar. Independientemente de lo que le ocurra al pueblo. Me hirvió la sangre. Mi familia, mis amigos, mis vecinos. Todos muriéndose de hambre siendo su incierto futuro una vaga esperanza de poder ver un nuevo amaneces, mientras los que se encargan del país se gastan el dinero para abastecer sus necesidades egoístas. Por esa razón, sufrí aquel entrenamiento que en más de una ocasión me llevó al borde de la muerte. Acabaría con toda esta tiranía.

Sin perder más tiempo me dirigí hacia la puerta. Mi capa era muy parecida q la que llevaban aquellos aristócratas, quizás podría hacerme pasar por alguno de ellos. Tan solo quería matar a Soul, no tenia porque derramar la sangre de nadie más.

Los guardias tenían unas miradas llenas de arrogancia y superioridad inmerecida. Idiotas. No sabían que puedo acabar con ellos en menos de un pestañeo. Unas palabras y caerían a mis pies. Resoplé divertida. Nunca creí que fuera a pensar así. Sin embargo guardaría mis instintos asesinos por el momento.

Ignoré la mirada de uno de los soldados cuando fui a atravesar la puerta. Ya no me mojaba, estaba resguardada de la lluvia. Noté como el calor del interior me golpeaba suavemente cuando tuve que pararme. Un guardia me bloqueaba el camino.

- ¿Quién sois, dama? – me preguntó con voz grave.

Yo no contesté. No se me ocurría nada que pudiera convencerlos. Seguramente lo más sensato era irse e intentar entrar por otro sitio.

- Mostraros.

Ante mi silencio e inmovilidad uno de los guardias me quito la capucha. Eran cuatro. Dos de ellos estaban fuera del pórtico mojándose bajo la lluvia. Todos me miraban con un brillo que no quise identificar.

- Tan solo la nobleza puede entrar aquí, encanto. – di un paso atrás conforme uno de los guardias se acercó a mi.

- ¿Quién dice que no lo sea?

Todos los guardias volvieron a acercarse a mi, mientras yo me alejaba hacia atrás volviendo a estar bajo la fría lluvia.

- Permítenos comprobarlo.

Con un brusco movimiento alejé la sucia mano del soldado. Tan solo dos palabras bastarían para que cayeran todos muertos, pero me ahorraría las energías. No merecían la pena.

- No quiero mataros.

Ante mis palabras, Tormentosa se agitó en mi cadera izquierda. Los guardias, en cambio, empezaron a reír como hienas. Yo no pude evitar burlarme de mí misma también. Aunque haya querido negarlo en un principio, aquello era una mentira.

Una de las características del portador de una de las espadas negras un largo periodo de tiempo, era que te crecía un instinto de sangre hasta entonces desconocido. Yo llevaba con Tormentosa diez años, por lo que esa característica ya estaba muy impregnada en mi ser.

- Parece que la gatita ha sacado sus uñas. – Se burló una de ellos mientras el resto no dejaba de reírse.

- Tranquila, encanto, no te haremos daño – dijo otro – tan solo queremos saber que hay debajo e la capa.

No pude evitar una risita salvaje. No sabían a lo que estaban jugando. ¿Querían saber que tango debajo de la capa? Se van a arrepentir.

Con un movimiento rápido agarré por la muñeca a uno de aquellos soldados. Valientemente había alargado la mano para quitarme las ropas. Que insensato.

- No creo que te complazca saber que tengo debajo de la capa.

Dicho esto, Tormentosa saltó de su funda a la lluviosa noche. Mis fríos y entumecidos dedos agarraron con fuerza la empuñadura y antes de que nadie pudiera moverse hice un grácil movimiento con mi mano cortando todo a mi paso. Metal, carne, hueso, incluso las finas gotas de la lluvia. No importa que este ante mí. Todo se corta bajo el filo de mi espada.

Los pedazos de aquel guardia cayeron haciendo un asqueroso sonido. La sangre se mezcló con el agua y rápidamente el suelo grisáceo se torno rojo.

Los otros tres guardias saltaron hacia mi con las espadas en alto.

Tormentosa no cantaba. Suspiré pesadamente. No es extraño que esté enfadada conmigo. No cumplí mi parte del trato en las últimas dos semanas. Tendría que pelear sola.

Bloqueé el ataque del guardia que estaba más a mi derecha y rodé por el suelo hacia el mismo lado para esquivar a los otros dos. Debían de haber recibido un exhaustivo entrenamiento, sus ataques eran fuertes y rápidos, casi me alcanza en filo de la espada de quien tenia ahora a mi izquierda. Casi. En cuanto puse a Tormentosa entre medias, le di una fuerte patada en el estómago al soldado que estaba en medio y después lo tiré al suelo golpeándolo en la cabeza con la empuñadura de la espada negra.

Me encantaba aquello, para que negarlo, aunque me ponía muy nerviosa que Tormentosa siguiera sin cantar.

Lancé una estocada atravesándole el pecho a uno de los guardias. Ya solo quedaban dos. Fui a darme la vuelta cuando noté un dolor agudo en mi hombro izquierdo. Lancé un grito ahogado. Me desconcentré y ese era el precio. Maldije a mi espada una y mil veces.

Venciendo el dolor de mi herida, me di la vuelta y degollé a mi atacante cual cordero.

- ¡Tormentosa! – grité en un arrebato de furia y dolor - ¡Tormentosa! – repetí mientras una lágrima incontenible mojaba mi mejilla - ¿Aún no estás satisfecha con la sangre de estos tres soldados junto con la mía propia? – le pregunté a mi espada mientras la pasaba por mi hombro lastimado.

El último guarda me miraba con ojos desconcertados. Pensaría que estaba loca si no ha reconocido mi arma. Poco me importaba lo que pensara de mí antes de que le mate. Avancé hacia él. Intentó mantener la compostura pero sabía que no tenía nada que hacer contra mí.

Un proyectil silbó y una flecha se clavó a mis pies. Había un arquero. Estaba en la terraza de guardia del primer piso. Justo a la derecha de la puerta. Rápidamente mate al último soldado que quedaba y me dirigí a aquella parte del muro. Salté y corrí por éste en busca de aquel arquero. Oí como se tensaba la cuerda pero no me detuve. Un silbido me anunció que la flecha había sido disparada. Fue entonces cuando escuché las primeras notas de una melodía oscura. Mi brazo derecho se movió solo impulsado por una fuerza externa que tiró de él. Tormentosa se colocó entre la flecha y mi frente. La agradecí mentalmente antes de acabar con el arquero cortándole el pecho.

Noté como mi arma me daba la fuerza el guerrero que acababa de matar. Mis músculos se relajaron, ya no estaba cansada. Volví a poner a Tormentosa en su funda y me dispuse a curarme. Me concentré en el flujo de magia de mi interior y puse mi mano derecha sobre mi herida. Murmuré unas palabras en el idioma arcano. De la palma de mi mano salió un destello rojo y sentí como mi hombro se reconstruía. Era doloroso pero después de tantas veces una se acababa acostumbrando. Cuando terminó moví mi brazo derecho para asegurarme de lo que ya sabía.

Barrí mi alrededor con la mirada. Había otros arqueros, lógicamente, y éstos dieron la señal de alarma. Salté de aquel muro de nuevo al suelo volviendo a tener esa sensación desagradable y corrí al bosque cercano. Rápidamente eché un vistazo hacia atrás. Me perseguían un total de diez soldados. Podría acabar con ellos pero nunca terminaría y, además, avisaría a Soul de mi presencia sino la sabía ya.

Una vez más me concentré en la magia y repasé mi vocabulario de las artes arcanas. Crearía una ilusión en la que ellos vieran como me mataban.

*******

Descansaba en lo alto de un árbol mientras la lluvia golpeaba mi cara. La ilusión salio bien, pero me había dejado exhausta. Tormentosa se movió molesta mientras recuperaba el aliento. Acaricié su empuñadura intentando tranquilizarla, aunque lo más seguro es que se haya vuelto a enfadar conmigo. Esperé unos minutos más antes de bajar. Tan solo se escuchaba el hipnótico sonio de la tormenta.

Esto hizo que volviera a mi memoria mi entrenamiento con Stein, cuando tenía que huir de su ira. Aunque no fuera yo el origen, siempre la lanzaba contra mí. Por eso me escondía en los alrededores de aquella casa perdida.

Entré al castillo por una puerta trasera. No había nadie. Todos los sirvientes, o mejor dicho, esclavos, debían en uno de los salones sirviendo a los invitados a la fiesta. Eso me daba más libertad de movimiento.

Me moví por un laberinto de puertas, cuidando mis pasos y esquivando a algún que otro guardia o esclavo, hasta llegar a un pasillo. Era bastante largo y, sorprendentemente, yo estaba en medio.

A mi derecha, podía ver al fondo unas elegantes escaleras por donde bajaba una luz mucho más potente que la de las velas de aquel lúgubre pasillo.

A mi izquierda, unas escaleras de madera bajaban a lo que sería el sótano. Esa parte estaba mucho menos iluminada. Los rumores cuentan que el Rey Soul guarda un demonio en las profundidades de aquel castillo y con él se entrena todas las mañanas en el arte de la espada.

Tormentosa se había vuelto a enfadar conmigo y me encontraba cansada. Esas dos razones son suficientes para decidirme por las escaleras de mi derecha, aunque no sería la primera vez que me vence la curiosidad.

* * *

¿qué tal ha estado? ¿me he pasado un poco en la pelea?

bueno espero vuestros reviews para saber su opinión, asi como el camino que tomará Maka:

adón de va?, al sótano o al vestibulo?

y eso es todo por hoy! no se olviden del review!!

PD: si os habeis leido Elric de Melniboné, es obligatorio que lo hagais, por lo menos el primer libro xD


	3. el espejo

**El espejo**

Todo el mundo, incluida yo, conoce el dicho: "la curiosidad mató al gato". Sin embargo, no puedo evitarlo, además no soy un gato. Intentaba pensar que eso me daría alguna posibilidad de supervivencia.

Bajé las destartaladas escaleras de madera con sumo cuidado. Tan solo se oía el cordón de las velas arder y las gotas de lluvia de mi capa caer al suelo. Eso hacia que se me pusiera la piel de gallina.

Mientras bajaba aquellas infinitas escaleras mi mente vagó por mis recuerdos de hace diez años. Aquellos recuerdos donde yo aún era una niña de quince años cuyos pensamientos eran demasiado bondadosos para su época. Cuando Soul aún estaba conmigo y era igual de inocente que yo. Sin embargo, ese mago, ese…Asura le alejó de mí lanzándole a la oscuridad. No puedo decir que esté en la luz, en los tiempos que corren al fuego se le combate con fuego, pero mi alma no es oscura. No aún.

Absorta en mis pensamientos tropecé con mi propio pie y casi bajo rodando los últimos escalones. Me reí de mi misma. Había sobrevivido a cosas en las cuales cualquier humano hubiera muerto en menos de unos minutos y, sin embargo, casi muero debido a mi propia torpeza. En mi cadera izquierda noté la suave agitación de mi espada. También se estaría riendo de mí. Suspiré.

La oscuridad infinita de aquel pasillo se veía ocasionalmente mermada por la débil luz de las velas que se encontraban en zigzag. Avancé siendo todo lo sigilosa que podía y sin estar muy segura de mis propios pasos.

Ignoraba donde estaba el demonio, si es que de verdad existía.

Había puertas a ambos lados del pasillo. Puertas de acero con un gran grosor y una pequeña abertura a la altura de los ojos. En la parte inferior se encontraba una minima rendija para introducir una bandeja con comida. Los números que lasa diferenciaba unas de otras estaban tan borrados que eran difícil de leer. En todo momento fui consciente de todos los pares de ojos que me observaban. Unos eran curiosos, en otros era palpable la sed de sangre. Rehusé de mirarlos, no creía que fuera a conseguir otra cosa más que enloquecerlos.

Seguí mi camino hasta que pude divisar al fondo una gran puerta. Era de metal al igual que las anteriores, pero esta estaba llena de inscripciones. Las puertas de los laterales se detenían unos metros antes de llegar a la del fondo. Había llegado. No pude reprimir una risa salvaje. Eso si que iba a ser interesante.

El sonido de un cerrojo abrirse me detuvo en seco. Otra puerta estaba igual de solitaria que la del demonio, y se encontraba abierta. También tenía inscripciones arcanas. Sin moverme de mi sitio, ladeé la cabeza intentando ver que había al otro lado de la puerta entornada. Solo una densa niebla.

En un susurro cantado por las sirenas más macabras escuché mi nombre. Se me haló la sangre. Podía sentir la excitación de Tormentosa por entrar, pero era incapaz de moverme. No tenia ni la más remota idea de quien podría estar allí y sin embargo aquel monstruo si que estaba enterado de mí. Respiré hondo. Mi miedo era ilógico teniendo en cuenta el porque había bajado. Tormentosa no dejaba de tirar.

"_Se lo debo"_ me dije con cierta frustración.

Con pasos cautelosos me acerque hasta la puerta y entré sin tocarla. Era una habitación redonda con una total de seis columnas formando un círculo concéntrico con esa prisión. Podía percibir el poder mágico que desprendía aquella niebla irreal. No me perjudicaba tampoco, por lo que la ignoré.

Recorrí la habitación con la mirada. No había nadie. Sin saber muy porque lo hice, cerré la puerta con magia cerciorándome de que nadie estuviera escondido.

No di ni dos pasos cuando volví a escuchar el susurro de mi nombre en aquella voz de sirena oscura. Provenía de un gran espejo que estaba justo enfrente de mí, apoyado en la fría pared de aquella prisión terrorífica y circular. Debo reconocer que estaba muerta de curiosidad y no pensaba en nada más que eso cuando avancé lentamente. El eco de mis propios pasos era lo único que se oía, y los sentía lejanos y extraños.

No sabia exactamente que esperaba encontrarme en aquel misterioso espejo, pero mi simple imagen no era. Lo inspeccioné, aunque no encontré nada. Extraño. Muy extraño.

Volví a mirarme cuando, ante mis sorprendidos ojos, la niebla desapareció. En la habitación seguía estando, pero en el espejo, no. aquello me confundió, no era un objeto mágico. Mi imagen se volvió canosa, mi rostro se lleno de arrugas. Fui perdiendo el pelo, la piel. Era una imagen muy desagradable, sin embargo o podía dejar de mirar. Estaba hechizada. Debía liberarme antes de que jugaran conmigo. Recurrí a la magia, junto con mi fuerza de voluntad, y conseguí apartar la mirada mientras mi yo del espejo se convertía en polvo.

Volví a encontrarme con la imagen del principio. Volvía a estar yo en aquella habitación llena de irreal niebla. Respiré hondo. Quizás debería irme. No tendría que haber entrado. Nunca. Jamás. Pero era como en un sueño, independientemente de lo que pienses siempre haces algo ilógico. Me quedé en mi sitio inmóvil, contemplando como se acercaba una sombra por mi espalda. Todos mis sentidos se dispararon, pero no me moví ni un milímetro. Aquello era como una función, una obra de teatro. Yo era la protagonista que quería ver el final, aún sabiendo que era mi muerte.

La sombra se materializó en una mujer hermosa con unas facciones muy parecidas a las de una serpiente. Miré por encima de mi hombro. No había nadie. La mujer se acercó hasta colocarse a mi lado. Me acarició el rostro, acunándolo como si fuera algo muy preciado, aunque yo no sentí aquella caricia. No había nadie a mi lado.

La mujer pasó las yemas de sus dedos por mi cuello, mis hombros y mi pecho. Detuvo la mano derecha justo donde latía febrilmente mi corazón. Bajé la mirada. No había nada. Volvía a mirar el espejo. La mujer sonrió maquiavélicamente e introdujo la mano en mi pecho y a los pocos segundos la sacó con un torrente de sangre y mi órgano vital. Algo se me encogió en esa zona y fue entonces cuando reconocí los extraños tatuajes de los brazo. Era una bruja.

No me dio tiempo a más. El corazón me dejó de latir. Dolía a horrores, me comprimía el pecho y los pulmones se me encharcaban de sangre. No podía respirar. Poco a poco fui notando la carencia de oxigeno en mi organismo, me sentía más cansada, la vista se me nublaba. A malas penas podía mantener el equilibrio y no caer de rodillas. La mano izquierda me estaba agarrando el pecho, a la altura del corazón, con tal fuerza que juré que desgarraría la piel con mis propias uñas. Los oídos me pitaban, sentía la cabeza estallar. Pero no caería de rodillas.

Sonó una palmada y el dolor cesó. Estaba totalmente confundida y mareada. Bajo mi mano mi corazón seguía latiendo. En el espejo volvía a estar sola. Aquella había sido una de mis peores experiencias, cortas pero intensa. Aún me temblaran las piernas cuando me giré dispuesta a irme. Entonces la vi. La mujer del espejo me estaba mirando con la locura brillando en sus ojos.

- Sois la primera persona que no cae – me quedé inmóvil, presa de la incredulidad – Por fin un banquete…

No entendí lo que había dicho, no tuve tiempo. La bruja se lanzó contra mí con su mano en forma de garra extendida hacia mi cuello. Como una autómata, salté a la derecha, deslizándome unos metros, hasta que mi espalda chocó contra la pared. El espejo estalló en miles de cristales a causa del impacto de la mujer.

Respiré hondo y desenfundé e Tormentosa. Había dicho banquete, entonces pensaba darse un festín conmigo. Me coloqué entre las columnas mientras la bruja se relamía los labios. Pude avistar el reconocimiento en sus ojos en cuanto vio mi espada.

- ¡Oh! Tormentosa – era la sirena oscura que susurraba mi nombre - ¿Me mandan su portadora? Eso si que es una gran honor…

- ¡Callad bruja! – no estaba dispuesta a seguir escuchando sandeces – Tan solo hay dos opciones: Salir o Morir.

- Yo tengo hambre.

Levanté a Tormentosa con las dos manos en una posición de ataque.

- Entonces venid a por mí, maldita serpiente.

Nada más decir aquello la bruja saltó sobre mí. Cargué contra ella, pero no sirvió de nada. Su cabeza se paró a centímetros de la hoja de mi espada mientras que sus pies siguieron su trayectoria, elevándose en el aire. Con tal extraño movimiento me golpeó con sus pies desnudos en la barbilla. Me elevé unos cuantos metros antes de chocar contra la dura piedra de la pared. Me hice daño en las rodillas al caer.

Con ayuda de Tormentosa intenté cortarla en más de una ocasión, pero era imposible acertar. Esquivaba todos nuestros ataques con sus movimientos serpentinos. En las notas oscuras de mi espada se notaba la excitación y no podía negar que yo también lo estaba disfrutando. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que tuvimos un adversario tan bueno.

*******

Estaba en el centro de la habitación, jadeante debido al cansancio, mirando a la bruja que estaba enfrente con la respiración tranquila. No podía creerme que no tuviera la más mínima gota de cansancio. Por el rabillo del ojo podía ver como se deslizaban las runas de mi espada por la hoja mientras se escuchaba aquella oscura y atractiva melodía.

No podía tocar a la mujer con el cuerpo a cuerpo, necesitaría otra cosa. Me puse en contacto con el flujo de magia de mi cuerpo y concentré una gran cantidad de energía en mi mano izquierda. La bruja alzó una ceja claramente sorprendida. En menos de un pestañeo, una bola roja de energía atravesó la habitación. Sin embargo, con un vago movimiento la mujer desvió el mortal hechizo. _"Por supuesto, es una bruja"._ Soltó una risita y me devolvió el ataque. No tuve tiempo de reaccionar. Me golpeó en el pecho como un bloque de hormigón. Caí de espaldas unos metros. A causa del impacto, solté a Tormentosa, que cayó al suelo con un estridente. La boca se me llenó de sangre que escupí con asco. Tenía que levantarme y contraatacar.

Unas garras de acero me aprisionaron el hombro izquierdo y el brazo derecho. La bruja me mordió en el hueco del cuello. Intenté zafarme de ella, pero tenia mucha más fuerza que yo. Tormentosa se encontraba demasiado lejos. Busqué desesperadamente por el suelo algo que pudiera ayudarme. Los trozos del espejo estaban justo debajo de mí. Cogí uno y se lo clavé a la bruja en el cuello. Con un alarido de agonía se alejo de mí lo suficiente para que pudiera darla una patada en el estómago y lanzarla lejos. Ignorando el ardor de mi herida, me arrastré hacia Tormentosa. La agarré todo lo fuerte que pude y me dirigí hacia la bruja. Estaba sentada en el suelo contra la puerta quitándose el trozo de espejo. Pude ver como se sorprendía al verme de pie frente a ella con la punta de mi espada en su corazón.

- Debisteis escoger _Salir_.

El filo de Tormentosa atravesó la piel y el hueso de la bruja como si fuera mantequilla. De la herida empezó a salir sangre a borbotones mientras el cuerpo se agitaba violentamente. Después de unos minutos, cayó inerte.

El alma de la bruja me dio mucha más fuerza que cualquier otra cosa. Con una sonrisita de autosuficiencia miré a Tormentosa.

- Esto compensa no haber matado a los otros guardias, por lo que ahora estamos en paz, ¿no?

Con una punzada de dolor, noté aliviada como Tormentosa regeneraba la carne que me había arrancado la bruja. Sonreí.

Envainé mi arma, reajusté mi capa y le eché un último vistazo a aquella prisión antes de salir por la puerta.

* * *

acabo de pillar un hueco entre mis examenes para subir este capitulo, jejeje

¿como ha quedado? ha estado bien, a estado mal?

lo he cambiado a _rated T_ por si los que leen los de M buscan otra cosa que no esta en este fic, a ver si me leen más personas...

la siguiente pregunta es: ¿sigue Maka en el sótano o sube arriba?

y eso es todo por hoy!


End file.
